


You are my humanity

by twdsnsd18



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Self-Indulgent, oof, parasyte - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twdsnsd18/pseuds/twdsnsd18
Summary: Parasyte Au but make it Minayeon because yes.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	You are my humanity

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely self indulgent. i literally just spit this out after watching parasyte (aka one of the best animes) again this month.

She jolted up, disoriented, and parched. Her entire body ached, her chest the most painful. As if it were on fire. There was sunlight peeking through the windows near the front door. She squinted and rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust her vision.

Nayeon thrust herself up on her feet, stumbled along the hallway, slumping from wall to wall until she pushed through the bathroom door and urgently turned the faucet on. She dunked her face under the running away, frantically drinking everything to quench her dehydration. When she flicked the lights on, her first instinct was to recoil from her appearance in the sink mirror.

Her cheekbones were more prominent as the plumpness of her cheeks was gone, her lips were pale and cracked, sunken eyes that looked soulless. Nayeon didn’t even recognize herself. Who was this person that was staring at her?

She yanked her shirt off and inhaled deeply as her gaze settled upon the marred skin between her breasts. Nayeon turned around and saw similar scarring. Her fingers trailed over it lightly and it was then that everything came back to her. Flashes of her holding a knife, of her mother looking at her with empty eyes, and then her being impaled by a spear morphed by her own mother’s face.

“Do you know how hard it was for me to sustain your life?” Already used to his unannounced appearances, Nayeon barely acknowledges Migi. “How are you feeling, Nayeon?”

“What happened?” though she had some recollection, she wanted the exact replay of it.

“One of my kind overtook your mother’s body, she punctured your heart, and my only option of survival was to merge with your heart and function as it.”

“But your back to my hand.”

Migi trailed out of the bathroom and Nayeon followed accordingly. “I traveled back through your bloodstream.”

The situation was still hard to process. Her mind was still fuzzy and her muscles were stiff. She realized her lack of clothing and went to her room to change. The doorbell rang and Nayeon froze. She was afraid to answer it. What if it was another one of Migi’s kind? It couldn’t be though because Migi always warned her when she sensed them.

She opened the door and was greeted by a worried Mina. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to check on you. You haven't been to school in weeks.”

Weeks? That’s how long she’d been out? “I haven’t been feeling well.”

“Are you sick?”

Mina took steps closer to her and reached a hand out but Nayeon reacted before she could touch her. She swiped Mina’s wrist into a tight grip, breathing heavily, feeling herself tremble. It’s when Mina whimpered in pain that Nayeon realized what she’d done and let’s go quickly. 

“I...I’m sorry...I didn’t mean--”

But Mina shook her head. “It’s okay.”

“The sun is setting, you should get going.”

If this were before what happened, Nayeon would have offered to walk Mina home but she couldn’t find the strength in her to step outside. However, Mina must’ve had other plans as she hasn't moved from her spot.

“Actually, I was hoping I could stay here. I know your parents are out of town at the moment and there's nobody taking care of you. I could make you some soup if you like.”

The mention of her parents sent her into an internal panic. Her mother--that thing--was still out there and so was her father, if he wasn’t dead or a monster either. Nayeon shifted her gaze to Migi who was hiding behind the door. He blinked then formed a mouth. She brought him to her ear.

“You haven't had proper nutrition, let her in. I’ll be asleep the entire time.” is what he said.

Nayeon opened the door wider and stepped to the side. “Come in.”

It’s when Nayeon remembers the stained blood on the floor. Mina would see it if they went to the kitchen so Nayeon redirected them to stairs that were opposite from the kitchen. “I’m really tired. Would you mind if we went to my room instead?”

With this Mina appeared surprised. Shy almost. “Oh...I don’t mind. But I should still make you something--”

Nayeon grabbed her by the wrist, this time carefully. “Food can wait. I just…” she pulled Mina into a hug, letting herself sink into the embrace. “I just want to be with you.”

There’s isn’t a hidden meaning behind her words. No insinuations at all because she really just wanted to be with Mina. Wanted to be held by her.

So she’s unprepared when Mina started to undress as soon as they entered her room.

“What are you…” Her words get lost as her eyes follow the dropping of clothing. 

Mina glanced over her shoulder. “This isn’t how I imagined my first time...but as long as it’s with you…” she turned around fully and Nayeon gulped, a new feeling raging inside her, telling her to ravish Minna endlessly. “Come here.”

Nayeon pinched her right hand hard and felt relief rush through her when Migi doesn’t react. He said he was going to sleep but she wanted to double check because the last thing she needed was for him to be a witness of this.

She doesn’t bother turning the light on. It was better this way. She couldn’t stop Mina from feeling her new scar but she could stop her from seeing its ugliness. 

Quickly Nayeon shed her clothing, falling into Mina as they tumbled onto the bed. Having their skin touch with no barriers calmed her. Nayeon relaxed between her legs, pressing gentle kisses along her collarbone.

She wanted her mind to be filled with nothing but Mina. To not think about what had happened weeks ago. Nayeon wanted to forget about her mother. About Migi. And get lost in the entirety of Mina.

It proved difficult because as soon as Mina laid a hand upon her back, right on her scar, Nayeon recoiled aggressively. 

“What’s wrong?” Mina sat up, reaching toward her but Nayeon only flinched back. “Nayeon?”

“It’s not you...I’m just...I want to do this with you, Mina, I do but not now...not like this.”

Not when all that flashed through her mind is her mother with soulless eyes and the feeling of being pierced through her chest. She thought maybe being with Mina like this, having Mina touch her and kiss her would erase the trauma but she was a fool.

Nayeon got up from the bed, searched through her drawers, and tossed a shirt and pajama bottoms at Mina. “You can wear that.”

Mina quickly re-dressed then settled on the bed again. “I’m sorry,” she whispered and Nayeon almost scoffed because of course Mina would apologize and think she was at fault for this.

“Don’t be sorry. I love you, Mina but my mind is somewhere else and I would feel terrible if we did this when I’m thinking of other things when I should just be thinking about you.”

Then Nayeon stilled, realizing she’d just confessed. They’d been dating for over a year but this was not how she imagined saying it.

“I love you too.” Mina has her gummy smile and Nayeon fell even more.

Later, after Nayeon has made sure that Mina has fallen into a deep sleep, she went downstairs to clean up the mess. Migi woke up just as she started scrubbing the floor.

“You’re sad. Why?”

She scoffed. “Of course, I’m sad. My mom is out there somewhere, who knows what could happen to her..”

“You are...worried about her? Why?”

“Because she’s my mother.”

“No, she is not. Your mother is gone.”

Nayeon didn’t want to hear that. “Shut up.”

“Nayeon, you’re mother no longer exists. She is now one of my kind. You shouldn’t worry--”

She slammed her fist against the ground, wanting to quiet him but obviously she only ended up hurting herself. “You don’t get it.”

Migi was a living thing but wasn’t human. He had no humanity as she did. Nayeon wasn’t even sure she had any humanity left either after hearing Migi’s cells were morphed with her own. Even though her mother was no longer herself, Nayeon still ached for her. The love she had for her mother should have died when she was stabbed but even then Nayeon refused to believe that her mother was nothing but a parasite.

She started breathing heavily, panic creeping beneath her skin. Nayeon placed a hand over her scar, wanting to dig into it.

“It hurts, Migi. It hurts so bad.”

“But there aren’t any signs of physical pain.”

They may be part of the same body but Nayeon knew that Migi would never understand. He’d never be able to comprehend the pain that is beyond physical limits and can feel possibly more painful than any wound.

“Nayeon, you need to calm down.”

As if it were a spell, Nayeon calmed down in seconds and sighed. Migi doesn’t comment and neither does she. She went back to scrubbing the floor clean, not even trying to understand how quickly she calmed down.

When she finished, she joined Mina in bed again but she didn’t fall asleep. Instead, she watched the way Mina’s chest rose with each breath, finding a sort of comfort in it.

Mina made the ache in her chest lessen. Even if everything in her life has gone to shit, Mina would be the only good thing she had left and she would always cherish her. Nayeon may have changed in ways she didn’t know yet and may never be the same but one thing for sure is that her love for Mina would never change.

And that, maybe, is the only part of her humanity that will be untouched and provide her direction when she felt lost and confused.


End file.
